


Can't Lose You

by crzcorgi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: John realizes what he needs





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at John smut! Go easy on me, lol!

“John, I'm telling you it's not the yellow-eyed demon. Maybe there's another one out there, but it's not the one you're hunting.” You sighed, looking at me with frustration in your eyes.

“Maybe it's not, sweetheart, but I can't take a chance and miss it, just because you have a hunch.” I was so fucking tired. Maybe the search for Mary's killer would be over soon. And I could finally move on. 

“John, I know you're tired, want this fucking fight to be over, but being stupid, rash, isn't the answer. I understand you want to avenge Mary's death. Believe me, I know.” 

I looked over at you. You looked exhausted. We got a call that a couple of hunters had a run in with a demon, one that seemed to have powers others didn't. And it flashed yellow eyes. 

You and I had been hunting together for awhile. Meeting each other at Bobby's and going on from there. At first, it was just sporadic hunts, if we were within a couple hours of each other, we'd hook up. Then one really rough hunt, one night under the sheets, changed us. 

I had invited you to come back along with me, hunt together, saying we worked like a well oiled machine. But it was more than that. Yeah, we did work hunts together successfully, each doing our part. But I was falling for you, something that I almost couldn't even fucking admit to myself. 

My boys adored you. You were the 'mom’ they needed in their lives. I watched as you tried to be there for them, without stepping on my toes. I knew you knew that it was fucking hard for me to see another woman mothering my boys. You fell right into the roll, easily knowing what each boy needed. As they fell in love with you, so did I. But I couldn't say it. I knew loving you could be dangerous. Part of me hoped that if I didn't say it out loud that everyone would be safe. 

“You might be right about this demon, y/n, but I need to see it for myself, okay?”I walked over to you, taking you into my arms and lightly kissing your head. 

“You know I'll go wherever you go, John. I trust you. Just let's not go into this half cocked, we need to be prepared.”

Going up on your toes, you kissed me softly. “Let's get ready.”

We went to the warehouse we had heard the demon was holed up in. 

I leaned down, whispering, “I'm going around to the back. You wait a few minutes, then head in the front, okay?”

You signaled okay and I took off around to the back. Just as I came around the corner, i realized the back door was being guarded, by what I assumed were fucking demons. I knew you were just about to head inside, expecting me to be entering also. So I had to move fast.

I took out the squirtgun of holy water you had packed for me. 

“Really, y/n?! A fucking toy?”

“Yes, really, John! Don't roll your eyes at me.” 

Aiming it at them, I began squeezing the toy gun’s trigger, a steady stream of holy water shooting out right into the group. They began, yelling, dancing around, giving me the chance to get close enough to recite the exorcism. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio  
Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica  
Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos!”

Before I had even finished, they were escaping from the possessed bodies, big plumes of black smoke coming from their mouths. I ran over to them, hoping they were still alive. But, they would have to wait, I needed to get inside to see if you were okay. 

I quickly threw the door open, trying to rush down the long hallway while still being quiet. Then I heard it, your voice. 

Coming upon an open door, I looked inside to see you strapped to a chair, a man that I was assuming was also a demon, circling you. 

“So, John Winchester's little plaything, who would have thought I would get so lucky!” 

He ran a knife along your cheek, a small line of red appearing, making me hiss. Fucker heard me.

“Well, well, well! Color me underwhelmed! I never would have thought you, John Winchester would risk coming here. You are so not acting like the famed hunter that has every monster, witch and creature shaking in their boots!”

“And you are?” I asked him, hoping I would finally hear the name of the monster that I had long been hunting.

“Not who you were hoping for, John. Just somebody who wanted to meet you.”

“Let.Her.Go.” I snarled. Fuck, I couldn't control myself, seeing you tied, helpless, fucking bloody. I started towards you, your eyes pleading with me to stay put. But I couldn't, I needed to get you free, out of here, safe.

“Go John, I'll be okay! Please!”

“It's too late darling, he's here to see the show!”

“Your fucking beef is with me, let her go now!” I inched my way closer to you. I could see the barely noticeable motions coming from your tied arms. 

“If you aren't who I'm looking for, then who are you?” I was trying to keep him distracted, while you were working yourself free. 

“Just someone who wants you to suffer as I did. I'm sure you don't remember, but you, Mr. Winchester caused me great pain.” 

“ You're right, I don't remember, and I frankly don't give a flying fuck. Whoever, whatever you are doesn't mean shit to me.” Just as I finished talking, you sprung up, catching the fucker from behind, giving me enough time to spray the holy water and began the exorcism. 

When I was through, and the demon exorcised and realizing there was no hope for the vessel, I grabbed you, looking you all over for any injuries.

“I'm okay, John. Let's just get out of here.”

“Fucking scared the shit out of me, y/n.”

You smiled a half smile at me. We left the back way, we needed to check out the other victims.

“Shit! What the fuck did they do, John? Rode 'em till they wrecked 'em I guess. Sad.”

“Yeah, baby, it's very fucking sad, but ain't everything we see in this world. Let's get out of here.”

When we reached the car, I stopped. “I'm sorry, you were right. I'm so caught up in catching Mary’s killer that I can't always see straight. But you, y/n, you take care of me, of us, of my boys.”

I slid down the side of the car. You came around, crouching down beside me. “I was afraid. Afraid of losing you, afraid of never finding Mary's killer. Afraid to say, admit, how I truly feel.” Placing my head in my hands, I sighed.

Putting your arm around me, placing your head on my shoulder, you started running your fingers through my hair. “John?” You whispered. “It's okay, it's totally understandable. I'm here, I'll always be here. For you and the boys. Because I love you.” 

I lifted my head, looking into your beautiful eyes. “Baby.”

I turned enough to pull you into my lap. Greedily, I latched onto your lips, forcing my tongue inside. I grabbed your neck with one hand, your ass with the other, pulling you impossibly close. 

You pulled away, just enough to whisper, “not here John” 

We both scrambled to get up, running to get into the car. I knew I had to not risk glancing over at you, I wanted to touch you, feel your skin, smell your essence, taste your sweetness. But I needed to just get us to a motel, and quickly. 

Finding the nearest one, I jumped out and ran to the office. Coming out of the office, I spotted you, leaning against the Impala, hands on the hood. Good god, you were fucking breathtaking.

“Room 11” You took the keycard from me, practically sprinting towards the room. As you ran the card through the lock, I grabbed your waist from behind, nuzzling my nose into your neck, inhaling. “Mmhmm”

“John” The door opened, the both of us almost falling to the floor. You began to giggle, turning to face me. “I don't know about you,” you sat on the edge of the bed, pulling your boots off, “but I'm not in the mood for sweet foreplay, I just want you to fuck me.” 

Jesus. The things you can do to me. “Anything for you baby girl.” 

The room soon became a whirlwind of discarded clothing, grunts and sighs of unfulfilled desire. Of great need. 

When I was fully naked, I stood in front of you, just taking in your more than perfect body. “Fuck, how did I ever deserve this?” I ran my hands up, down your arms. “On the bed baby.”

You turned, giving me the best view of your round, firm ass. Growling, I began stroking my long erect cock. Turning when you reached the headboard, you turned, laying down, spreading your legs while signaling me with your finger. “Come and get me.”

Crawling up the bed, my eyes never leaving yours. Because I would have fucking come undone if I glanced at your body. 

“Baby, are you ready for me?” I propped myself on hand, the other lining my cock up to your hot wet entrance. 

“John, I've been ready. Fuck me” 

And I did, thrusting all the way into you in one jerk of my hips. Good god you felt like heaven. So warm and inviting, drawing me in and holding me there so fucking tight. 

“John, I'm not going to last. God!!!”

“Neither am I baby, neither am I.”

My fingers swiftly found your nipples, tweaking each one. My lips took over the ministrations on each nipple, giving each a swirl of my tongue, a gentle nip, and suckles, while my fingers discovered your now hardened nub, pinching and circling. 

Keeping a steady pace was getting difficult, I was so near my release, the thrusts becoming erratic. 

“Come for me sweetheart, I'm almost there. Oh fuck, I love you so much baby.” 

“I love you too, John. Aghhhhhh!” 

As we both worked through our highs, I rolled over onto my back, not wanting my weight on you. 

You stayed on top, your head tipped to the side, your chest heaving up and down, as was mine. 

“I'm so sweaty, damn John! That was a workout! I must smell horribly!” You snickered into my chest, the sweet vibrations felt down to my toes. 

“You smell fucking fabulous to me darling.” I took a whiff of you hair.

“So?” You looked up at me, your eyes misty from exhaustion, but still stunning.

“So?”

Lightly slapping me, you gave me a smirk, “do I stink?”

“Baby, you could have rolled around in horseshit, tangoed with a skunk all after running a marathon through Death Valley, and you would still smell like a fucking bouquet of wildflowers to me. 

You started laughing, a sound I could never get enough of. “Oh my god, John!” You rolled off of me, still keeping your head on my chest, one arm splayed across my stomach. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot, sweetheart.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?” 

“You said you loved me.”

“I did.”

“You've never said it before.”

“I haven't? I haven't.” I pulled you closer.

“I know why, it's why I haven't pushed it. It took me awhile for the same reasons. But when I realized just how much the boys meant to me, I guess, I guess that's when I knew, it was real. This. This is real.”

“It is baby, it is. I knew for some time too, but I didn't want to risk anything, anyone. And after tonight, I thought it…”

“Don't, don't even think that.” You kissed my cheek, leaving your lips there. “I'm here, and you are never getting rid of me, John Winchester!”

“I wouldn't dream of it baby.” I kissed you softly on the lips. “Let's go to sleep, we need to get the boys tomorrow, maybe we should go on a little vacation.”

“A vacation?! Really? Like where?”

“You said you've never seen the ocean, how about we head to California?”

You sat up, “Really? Honest, John?! Oh my god!!!!” You started clapping, the most beautiful, light your whole face up, smile on your face.

I could help but join in your happiness, your laughter. I sat up, taking you into my arms. “You saved me sweetheart, from the darkness, from my inner demons, from myself. I couldn't love anyone any more than I love you.”

“You're making me cry, damn you John!” You slapped my arm playfully. 

Kissing your head, I laid back, keeping my arms around you. “Goodnight, baby girl.”

“Goodnight…yawn...I love you, John.” 

“ Love you too, forever.”

“Always.”


End file.
